For many years researchers have attempted to develop chemotherapeutic agents that could be useful in combating infections in the oral cavity. As far back as the mid-1940's, with the introduction of antibiotics it became clear that although these potent agents had the potential to be effective, problems unique to the oral cavity interfered with their utility. As time went on bacterial plaque development in the oral cavity became better understood. With that better understanding it became clear that agents delivered to the oral cavity needed to adhere to oral tissues to resist removal by the flows of saliva and the forces of oral mastication. It became widely accepted that for antimicrobial agents to be effective in the oral cavity the agent (s) needed to be sustained in that environment over time. One experiment that illustrates this principle compared the efficacy of two prominent antimicrobial agents, tetracycline and penicillin. Penicillin was shown to be a more potent agent as compared to tetracycline when tested in-vitro. As such it was shown that Penicillin was effective against oral bacteria at a significantly lower concentration as compared to tetracycline when tested against bacteria grown in a broth media (1 ug/ml for Penicillin vs. 10-20 ug/ml for Tetracycline). Further, Penicillin is a bactericidal agent and thus promotes killing of bacteria, while tetracycline is bacteriostatic and thus slows bacterial growth and development. Nonetheless, in spite of these dramatic differences in potency, tetracycline proves to be a more effective anti-microbial agent when applied topically in the oral cavity.
Thus when tetracycline was added to a salivary coated hydroxylapatite disk (SHA), a surrogate for the tooth/enamel surface, and then this tetracycline treated SHA tooth homologue was washed and then placed in a culture of bacteria it was seen that very few of these organisms were able to adhere to SHA. On the other hand when the SHA was treated in a similar manner with Penicillin there was no effect. Thus in spite of tetracycline's reduced potency when compared to Penicillin, tetracycline was superior in an assay that accounted for adherence and release of a drug from a salivary coated tooth analogue. Since the two most common dental diseases, caries and periodontal disease, result from oral bacteria that stick to the tooth surface, tests for antimicrobial efficacy in the oral cavity need to focus on ways to prevent or reduce bacteria from attaching to the tooth surfaces.
With that understanding, research in the late 1960's and early 1970's examined agents with the characteristic of substantivity, the ability of an agent to bind to and be released from a tooth-like surface. One of the first agents studied that possessed this characteristic was chlorhexidine, a bisbiguanide antimicrobial, that was shown both in vitro and in vivo to reduce bacterial plaque attachment to teeth. Agents known as Peridex® and Perioguard® were investigated and are currently commercially available oral mouth rinse agents that have been tested and shown to bind to the oral tissues. This property of substantivity combined with antimicrobial activity results in reduction in both gingivitis and caries levels when used in clinical studies. Since that time there have been many attempts to develop agents that work effectively in the oral cavity. Thus far clinical testing has demonstrated very few successes. One such success has utilized the agent, triclosan, the active ingredient in Colgate Total® toothpaste. This dentifrice has been tested sufficiently to receive the acceptance of federal agencies such as the ADA and the FDA. The commercially available dentifrice containing triclosan is produced by the Colgate Palmolive Company. Total toothpaste has been developed by taking a known antimicrobial, triclosan, a phenolic compound, that had been used in shampoos and deodorants, and linking it to an agent that allows it to bind to oral tissues. Three major industrial companies. Procter and Gamble, Unilever and Colgate Palmolive Company were all pursuing triclosan as an agent of possible effectiveness in the oral cavity at almost the same point in time. Each company had its own strategy that was designed to make the active agent, triclosan, bind to oral tissues so that it would be active against tooth binding oral microorganisms. To reiterate triclosan on its own did not bind to oral tissues and thus was ineffective in the oral cavity in spite of its potent antimicrobial properties The Colgate Palmolive Company mixed igicare or gantrex with triclosan to form a polymeric compound that when delivered to the oral cavity bound in such a way as to make the triclosan effective. This combination product, in addition to products containing chlorhexidine, and other agents containing phenolic compounds, are among the only effective agents developed in the last 40 years.
Caries is the single most common chronic childhood disease, five times more common than asthma. Over 70% of children over 17 years old have cavities. Over 108 million Americans lack dental health insurance so that treatment of this infection is lacking. S. mutans is considered one of the microbes most associated with dental decay. In studies of children with Localized Juvenile Periodontitis, now known as Localized Aggressive Periodontitis, one of the applicants found that many of these children have minimal decay. Further, these studies found that children with this form of periodontal disease have a variant in a salivary protein, lactoferrin (Lf). When this Lf variant, the lysine variant, was expressed in an insect vector and tested it \vas found to kill Strreptococcus mutans. In contrast, another more common Lf variant, the arginine variant, present in healthy non-periodontal disease children had little to no effect on the survival of S. mutans. 
Recently we have shown that a synthetic peptide with the lysine form of this lactoferrin protein kills Streptococcus mutans. Others have shown that lactoferrin peptides have antimicrobial activity, but no one to date has shown that the antibacterial activity derived from this peptide is useful against organisms in the oral cavity. We have also determined that the peptide will have limited usefulness in the oral cavity unless it is linked to something that will allow the peptide to bind to the tooth surface. Thus, we have developed a fusion peptide in which the active peptide is linked to a small salivary peptide, Statherin so that it can both retain its antimicrobial activity and also be retained on the tooth surface to reduce S. mutans binding to that surface.
Lactoferrin (Lf) is a multifunctional protein that is found in mammary secretion, tears and saliva and in the gastrointestinal tract. Its main function is to sequester iron from its surroundings to prevent oral microbes from attaining iron, a mineral necessary for survival. In addition, in its N-terminus, Lf has a region that has antimicrobial properties. This region is called the defensin region and it has been shown since 1980's that Lf can kill many types of bacteria including oral bacteria. It was also shown that within that N-terminus region, from amino acid position 11 to 31, at least two polymorphic forms exist. For the most part variation in this defensin region at amino acid position 29 can either contain arginine or lysine. As recently as 1998 it has been shown that these two variants in amino acid position 29 have different antimicrobial activities and that peptides designed with those forms could have antimicrobial activity. In fact our group in 2003 produced full length lactoferrin, secreted by insect cells. This insect cell secreted lactoferrin was produced with the two polymorphic forms (lysine and arginine) and was introduced by a baculovirus vector. The secreted protein had all the characteristic properties of human lactoferrin and we tested these two forms for activity against Gram+ and Gram− organisms. We found that the lysine form was more active against a range of Gram+ and Gram− organisms, and specifically more active against S. mutans, the reputed cause of dental caries. Since the lysine form of Lf was found more frequently in patients who had Localized Aggressive Periodontitis (LAP), a disease in which the children have less caries than their matched controls, we speculated that this lysine form of lactoferrin may provide an ecological advantage to these children that could explain the reduction in caries seen in these children. Further we then determined that pure lactoferrin would have limited usefulness in the oral cavity unless it was linked to something that would allow it to bind to the tooth surface. Statherin is a small salivary phosphoprotein found in saliva at concentrations of 200 ug/ml in stimulated saliva but at concentrations about 10-fold lower in non-stimulated saliva. Adsorption of salivary proteins onto enamel forms a pellicle coating of enamel to which bacteria in the mouth adhere forming the initial bacterial components of plaque. The initial salivary proteins that adsorb are the mucins, amylase, salivary IgA, lysozyme, cystatins, acidic proline rich proteins (PRPs) and agglutinins. Pellicle adsorption onto enamel or hydroxylapatite (HA) surfaces promotes the adherence of S. mutans. In contrast salivary proteins like statherin and histatins appear to have the opposite effect and thus inhibit S. mutans attachment (Gibbons and Hay 1989). Statherin is a tyrosine-rich phosphoprotein containing 43 amino acids (Hay and Moreno 1989). Statherin is most noted for its ability to reduce calculus formation by binding calcium (Hay and Moreno 1987). Recently, Shimotoyodeme et al (2006) have suggested that Statherin competes with high molecular weight salivary proteins to reduce S. mutans binding to the tooth surface. They further showed that a small peptide consisting of the first 6 amino acid also has this capacity. Until now, no evidence existed which would determine whether these amino acid residues could bind to another salivary protein or whether a fusion protein consisting of statherin and lactoferrin would still retain its ability to compete with other salivary proteins for a space on the tooth surface. Further, it was unknown whether a fusion peptide containing statherin would be retained on the enamel and whether this fusion peptide would retain its antimicrobial activity.
Described herein is a fusion peptide in which the antibacterial peptide (in the form of lactoferrin) is linked to a small salivary peptide (Statherin) that allows the antibacterial peptide to bind to the tooth surface and thus interfere with the ability of S. mutans to bind to the tooth surface.